


Floating In Your Arms

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame takes Itachi for a swim...or pulls him into the water fully clothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating In Your Arms

The sky was clear. No clouds were in sight and the weather was perfect. It had been a sunny last couple of days and the water looked tantalizing. With their most recent mission completed early Kisame and Itachi were given the next two days to relax. Kisame of course was quick to drag his partner out for an 'adventure' which resulted in them coming across a small lake and Kisame had not hesitated before pulling off his clothing and jumping into the water completely nude.

Itachi folded his partners clothing and set it aside, sitting at the waters edge and watching Kisame dive under the water. He removed his cloak and sandals, placing them next to Kisame's. His lips quirked into a slight smile as Kisame resurfaced, looking pleased with himself. Kisame swam towards the shore, his eyes fixed on Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms and enjoying the sun basking on him. Kisame reached the shore and leaned forward in the grass.

"Come swim with me." he prompted, reaching out for his partner. Itachi blinked, looking towards the Kiri nin.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But _whyyyy_?" Kisame whined and Itachi fought an eye roll.

"You know I don't swim." He replied and Kisame let out a dramatic sigh, throwing his head back.

"Itachi, you and I both know that **I** will be doing the swimming, you'll just hold on _tight_." He reached for Itachi's ankle and pulled him forward slightly. Itachi sighed and pulled his foot free.

"Kisame-" he began only to trail off as Kisame pulled himself out of the water and stood in full naked glory. He was...magnificent. Thick muscular arms and long powerful legs. His shoulders were broad and chest muscular. Itachi avoided looking below the man's waist. He fought down a gulp, meeting Kisame's hungry gaze.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Itachi murmured, brow raising in amusement.

"Is it working?"

"Quite." He allowed the nin to pull him to his feet. They stared at each other in silence, Kisame's hands on his arm light. The Kiri nin lifted Itachi's hand to his lips and lay a gentle kiss against his knuckles. Itachi openly smiled at this, his eyes tender. Kisame grinned and took Itachi's arm in his grip, tugging him towards the water. As Itachi's bare toes touched the cool water he attempted to pull back.

"Kisame." He began but the man in questioned merely laughed.

"I've got you, Itachi-san." He teased, eyes dancing.

"I'm fully dressed." Itachi attempted to argue only for Kisame to lean forward and press his lips against the Uchiha's silencing his protests. Itachi's eyes fell shut as he returned the kiss and Kisame continued to move backwards, taking Itachi with him. Itachi barely noticed the water soaking through his clothes, to distracted by Kisame's lips on his and the man's arm around his waist. Kisame lay back in the water, floating on his back and pulling Itachi onto his chest. They floated in silence for a moment, Itachi content on Kisame's chest.

Overhead a flock of birds passed by, chirping loudly into the clear sky. Itachi tilted his head to the side to watch them go, Kisame never looking away from the Uchiha. When the last bird flew out of sight, Itachi looked back to his lover and caught his stare.

"What is it?" He questioned curiously and Kisame merely pulled him close. They kissed again languidly, the sound of the forest peaceful.

"My pretty Uchiha." Kisame murmured with a soft grin, his thumb stroking down Itachi's damp cheek. Itachi smiled against Kisame's palm. "How did I get so luck to have you?" Itachi leaned forward, kissing his lover, his eyes closed and his eyelashes resting over his lovely cheekbones.

"Pretty?" He murmured in clear amusement and Kisame pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Absolutely." He responded against Itachi's skin. Itachi hummed. They kissed once more, Kisame's hand cupping Itachi's cheek. The Uchiha was completely distracted by the kiss that he did not pay attention as Kisame pulled him flush against his chest. Kisame's rough finger tips traveled down the collar of Itachi's water logged shirt.

Suddenly they were underwater, Itachi's eyes widening in surprise. He pressed himself as close as possible to Kisame who offered him a tooth fond smile under the water and kissed him again.

Itachi had never been kissed underwater before.

The Kiri nin was quick to resurface, with Itachi still in his arms. Completely drenched, the Uchiha shot Kisame a dubious glare. Kisame seemed non pulsed and rather amused until Itachi quickly spit out the mouthful of water that had gotten into his mouth at Kisame's face. Kisame chuckled and pressed his forehead against the Uchiha's cheek. In the water they continued to float, the world around them forgotten. Kisame pulled Itachi in for another kiss, the Uchiha's lips swollen from all the attention.

"Sorry about your clothes." Kisame murmured, pressing his face against Itachi's neck. Itachi laughed softly, arms tightening around Kisame at the man returned to his back.

"It's fine...but it will take some time for them to dry enough to travel..." He trailed off and Kisame cocked a brow curiously.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, so naturally we'll have to wait for awhile..." Itachi kissed Kisame's temple, his fingers stroking through the older man's hair.

"What do you suggest?"

"I'll be very cold without my clothes to keep me warm." Itachi's smile was debauched. Kisame's eyebrows raised and his teeth shined in the sunlight at Itachi's vague suggestion.

"I can help with that." He offered and Itachi nodded once, water sliding down his cheek.

"Well we best get out of the water than...my clothes will need all th-" He was cut off as Kisame reached shallow ground and scooped him up in his arms, swiftly carrying him to dry land. Water poured off of them, but Kisame barely noticed. Itachi smiled fondly lightly as Kisame lay him down on the grass and began to pull off his soaked pants. Kisame made quick work of his clothes and quickly lay them out before looking towards the now naked Uchiha, his eyes predatory.

Itachi shivered slightly at being exposed to the elements, but Kisame's eyes had him warming up in a particular spot. He lay back, arms spread like a virgin sacrifice and with Kisame as the great defiler. Kisame moved forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Itachi's as he crawled on top of him. He did not move from that position for several moments, merely staring down at Itachi who watched with with half lidded eyes. Slowly, the Kiri nin moved forward and pressed his lips to Itachi's forehead.

"Little lover..." Kisame hummed and Itachi caught his lips for a kiss, effectively shutting him up.


End file.
